


Forever Changed

by Darkness4Light



Category: Glee
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Bestiality, Boypussy Blaine, M/M, Mpreg, Were-Creatures, bp!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness4Light/pseuds/Darkness4Light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Were!Klaine bp!Blaine story about Kurt and Blaine, their life and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the Carrie Underwood song Forever Changed. Story inspired by looking at/reading heavenorspace’s tumblr. Warnings for: Werewolves, b!p, beastiality, mpreg, attempted non-con (right towards the start), character death, hurt/comfort, birth, fluff

Blaine strode through the town, smiling and nodding at those who saw him. He felt a little thrill run through him when he saw some step back in respect and a few even bow their heads. Being a favourite of the Pack Alpha and their Alpha’s son’s intended mate came with many benefits, this being one. He loved the respect and admiration that went along with the knowledge that one day he’d bow to his beloved Kurt and lay with him in their bed, in their house and start their own family. Blaine was special, he knew that. As one of the last natural-born Alpha werewolves, dating back to when Weres were first created in the depths of time; Burt Hummel was seen as a King, one of the last twelve true Born. His son, Kurt, was born when Burt and the daughter of one of the other twelve had mated and the boy was born with piercing blue-green eyes, white fur shot through in places with deep brown and a howl that could be heard for miles. Blaine himself had been born a month later to another Natural, but his father had never been inclined in the Alpha way, he wasn’t a dominant force, cowing to his wife and becoming a Beta and Sentinel, protecting the pack; and had been seen a little bit as a failure by Blaine’s grandfather. That was until Cooper had come along and his Alpha tendencies had come through so strongly that for the first time Burt had allowed one of his adolescent own to leave and wander and find his own way and return whenever he liked. He’d only been gone two months when the birth of Blaine had changed everything. Born with very male dna but female genitals and black fur shot through with white and huge hazel eyes, Xariel and Burt had looked between their two pups and declared Blaine for Kurt, but not before Kurt and Blaine had looked at each other and the tiny black-furred pup had been given a tongue-bath and used as a pillow by his bigger mate.  
Since that moment Blaine’s life had become charmed. His parents adored him, the Hummel’s adored him and the rest of the pack adored him. He’d grown up with Kurt and the rest of the pups, playing and bonding until his twelfth birthday when they’d been told of their mate-dom and Kurt and started training for his Alpha duties and Blaine had started his for his own duties. Blaine was no pushover. He was strong, athletic; he caught as much prey as Kurt and was strong, wiry and fast. His lot was to be an Alpha’s mate but he was encouraged to be strong and never bow to anyone except Kurt, and even then, to be heard.  
He smiled as he padded to the lake to drink, passing Carole who was sat staring into the distance by three small gravestones. Her husband’s, Kurt’s mother’s and Carole’s son’s. He nuzzled over her shoulder and licked her ear. She flicked her eyes over to him, nuzzling back but went back to staring. He understood. The sadness of losing Finn was still heavy on the pack, partly why Kurt and Blaine’s mating had been put off for another full moon. The horror of that night still made him shudder, his shaggy curls shaking down his back as the memory stirred of a late night hunt, a step too far to the right and a scream followed by a splash and hollow thud. The river was too low at that time of year to give any leeway to any unfortunate soul who fell in. He was gone.

He shook the thoughts loose and dipped his head for a drink, too far into his own thoughts to hear low pads circling towards him and a heavy pant until paws were against his shoulder and he was flat on his front. At first he thought it was Kurt playing a game but the smell was different, it wasn’t Kurt’s weight on him and as he looked over, not his paw. A raw stench filled his nostrils and he realised it was that thing, Sebastian, a fairly new member of the pack who’d supposedly lost his own but there were rumours that he’d been kicked out or worse, killed them. He had no respect for authority or rank and bond. He’d walked up to Kurt on his fourth day with the pack and had declared Blaine ‘the hottest little breeder ever’ so Kurt had better ‘watch it or his chew toy would be someone else’s’. Kurt had fought him, and won, leaving Sebastian with gaping wounds to most of his limbs and no-one to tend to him. He’d also, in a hilarious move, peed on the beast and walked off to lock Blaine up in the Anderson’s house. Today was the first day he’d been allowed out. It had been a very long five days. Blaine tried to rise up and buck the other boy off but Sebastian kept his paws on Blaine’s, making leverage almost impossible.  
“What are you doing?” He asked through the Pack link, wondering if anyone else could hear out this far. Maybe Sebastian was playing, he hadn’t done anything but pin Blaine yet and he didn’t want to bring Kurt if nothing was wrong.  
He was wrong, however, when Sebastian bit his ear and whispered. “I’m going to do what that poor excuse for an Alpha won’t. He should learn not to keep his prizes all perfect, someone might spoil them.”  
Blaine’s blood ran cold and as he felt the pressure of Sebastian’s obvious arousal against his back he screamed – howled - as hard as he could and bucked, trying to throw the boy off and trying to bite at the paws on top of his. He managed to rip some skin off of one leg and tried to twist but that forced the now fully hard dick between them and closer to his hole so he twisted back and howled over and over until he heard thunder. Four sets of paws, Kurt’s, Burt’s, Sam’s and Puck’s as they raced towards them. A blur of white flew past him as Kurt rammed into Sebastian full-force and knocked him flying. Burt and Puck then took over and started ripping the boy to pieces as Kurt lay over Blaine and Sam escorted Carole home from the gravestones she’d been hiding behind in terror.  
Finally the screams and tearing ceased and Blaine opened his eyes to see Puck walking away but glancing back and Burt walking towards him. Kurt nuzzled his ear and he realised he’d been shaking, terrified of what could have happened to him, what only Kurt should ever do to him.  
“You’re safe,” Kurt’s lilting voice filtered into his mind through their private link and he sank onto the ground, allowing Kurt’s smell to wash through him, obliterating Sebastian the same way Burt and Puck had. “You’re safe now, beautiful. You’re so brave, so brave and strong, my beautiful mate.” Kurt’s voice soothed him and he whined at the praise. He liked praise.  
Burt licked his snout and he looked at the Alpha as his gruff voice filtered through. “You strong boy. Kurt’s going to get off you now and we’re going to walk home, okay?”  
Blaine whined again. He wanted to change back and have Kurt carry him. He felt weak and like being tended to by his mate. Burt huffed at him and Kurt chuckled.  
“Come on my spoilt angel. You’re strong; the Pack must see you as strong. Get up, we’ll go home and then I will tend to my angel’s every tiny whim.”  
Blaine turned his head, considering it then looked up at Kurt. “Even if I want those really squishy dough things that you say make a mess?”  
Kurt barked a laugh. “I’ll even lick you clean.”  
Blaine’s eyes widened and he yipped, jumping up when Kurt got up. The terrible few minutes with another wolf on top of him were all but erased and he walked back into town between the two Alphas. People stared, their eyes wide and whispers overlapping. Blaine shook out his fur and chants of ‘Blaine, Blaine, Blaine’ flowed through the Pack link. He butted Kurt lightly and they smiled at each other. Effect achieved.

They walk to Kurt’s house and Burt leaves them at the door with another lick over Blaine’s snout. They walk inside and Blaine goes straight for where the musky smells are – Kurt’s bedroom. He transforms and dives onto the bed, cuddling into the comforter and wrapping himself up in Kurt’s scent. Kurt climbs in and it suddenly hits him what happened, what could have happened and he turns, clinging to Kurt’s naked chest and cries.  
He wakes a few hours later. He has no idea of the time but it’s dark out and he’d just had lunch when it had happened. The sheets are cool; Kurt must have left a while ago. His stomach rumbles and he drags himself out of bed to search for food. He’s never been inside Kurt’s house, the idea of it relegated to next month, the future, when they’re mated and his name changed to reflect his status. His house is different to the Pack House where Burt lives with Carole and a couple of the other wolves that have either lost their mates or haven’t bonded yet. That house is large, white and looms out of the darkness over all of them. This one is smaller, cosy but still larger than most of their Pack’s. It’s wood and stone, slats instead of logs and some of it is painted in muted golds and silvers, little splashes picked out in the wood and stone in random places so the light catches them. There’s three bedrooms and a warm feeling floods his belly at the idea of their children one day sleeping soundly in the warm rooms. The front of the house houses the washroom; the main bathroom is between the ‘spare’ bedrooms; the living room, another common area and the kitchen. He wanders, smelling Kurt. His scent is so woven into the house by now that everywhere he goes it breathes him, and he breathes it in. There’s some meat, a few already cooked lamb shanks and bits of what looks like rabbit. He doesn’t like rabbit much but he loves lamb. He hopes Kurt won’t mind if he just has the whole plate as he looks at the door. He’s so hungry.  
He’s just finished polishing off the lamb when the door bangs open and Kurt and Burt walk in in their wolf forms. They regard Blaine, then the plate and Blaine can hear Burt burst out laughing. He raises his chin a little and stands up. Burt walks over, sniffs his neck and wipes his nose over his arm then Kurt walks over and pushes Blaine back down into the seat and shamelessly sniffs his crotch. Blaine shrieks and covers it with his hands, his cheeks red as he hears now both Hummel men laughing at him and Kurt’s nod of ‘that’s how I sniff him’. He stands, not to be outdone, shifts and sticks his nose into Kurt’s ass and takes a long sniff. Burt rolls onto the ground laughing and Kurt jumps, turning on his mate, the flash in his eyes giving Blaine a warning. Blaine smiles innocently through the link then bolts, laughing as Kurt chases.

The Pack is used to them, their little playful arguments and chases, especially when they were younger. Some just roll their eyes and some just look away but after today and with the mating looming most stare, wondering if this time it’s real and the end of this little chase will be Blaine, presenting himself and Kurt inside. It’s not usual, two mates of their rank mating in the middle of the clearing but it’s something every single one of them would pay to see. Prince or no, Alpha or no, there’s rumours about Kurt’s package and his performance and Blaine’s fertility and eagerness. He finds some of the interest downright rude but he can’t help but wonder himself. He’s seen Kurt naked, everyone has, it’s part of the whole wolf thing but no-one has ever seen Kurt hard and Blaine’s fantasies make his groin ache.  
Kurt catches him near the fire pit and they lay together, panting and licking until they turn back. He hears a few mutters of disappointment but ignores them. Kurt lies over him for a second then he’s up, wandering towards the pit where Rachel, Quinn, Brittany and Santana are sitting.  
“Girls.” Kurt greets them and they nod back. Brittany looks up from where she’d been playing with Santana’s hair and makes grabby hands for Blaine. He sits down and she starts trying to braid his curls.  
“Kurtie,” She whines and he looks over, the light from the fire flowing over his skin and Blaine’s breath catches. He’s so lucky. “Why do you keep Blainey’s hair short? I want to braid it.”  
“He needs to keep it short, Britt, you know the rules.” Kurt says gently and the girl huffs, losing interest in him and going back to Santana. Blaine shakes his head. He knows the rules. Men keep their hair to the nape of the neck, maximum but he sometimes misses it. When he was a pup he had what the Humans call an ‘afro’ but his curls are loose so Burt used to call him ‘The Bush Puppy’ and for a while Blaine’s mother had tried to slick down his hair the way Mike sometimes does. The first time Kurt had seen him like that, scratching at it he’d fallen over laughing and banned Blaine’s curls being slicked down. Their first kiss had been that night. His mother had washed the gel out and done his hair properly before taking him to where Kurt and Burt were sat by the fire like tonight. The men had stood and Kurt’s fingers had felt warm on his cheek before lips covered his. That was also the first time Kurt had called him by one of the nicknames he often called him by now.  
“Never change, beautiful.” The memory spoke at the same time the reality did and Blaine blinked and looked at his mate, blushing.  
“You remember that night.” He whispered, a statement, not a question.  
“Every second with you is burned into my mind.” Kurt replied, his eyes full of love and adoration and Blaine can’t help but lean over and fit his mouth to Kurt’s, a chorus of ‘aww’ in the background.

Three days later he’s walking out of the Anderson house and down towards the clearing. All of his things had been moved the day before but he and Kurt hadn’t seen each other since that night around the fire and he misses him. The sky above is painted in blues and purples, golds and pinks, its beauty not lost on him and it’s fitting, he thinks. He’s always wanted it like this.  
The howls start up as soon as they see him and follow him all the way to the centre where Burt, Kurt and his parents stand. Burt smiles at him warmly then raises his hands, his voice booming across the clearing and drawing in the rest of the Pack who close in on all sides.  
“Tonight a new destiny is completed. Written in the stars long ago, Kurt and Blaine understand that tonight they not only become mates, they become husbands, lovers, future fathers, future leaders and each other’s in heart, body and soul. Their love is an inspiration to us all and tonight they will show it in the most basic way possible. Kurt, claim your mate.” He says the last words with a growl and Kurt’s grin turns feral as he shifts. Blaine shifts too and before he could shake his fur out Kurt charges.  
He starts to back up but he hears his father whisper in his mind ‘fight him’ and he feints to the side, and then runs around the circle as Kurt chases. He doubles back; making some of the Pack laugh as he yips and barks but Kurt is ready and smacks him with his tail. Blaine growls and rolls over Kurt, biting him gently on the leg. A hush falls over the Pack and Blaine starts up running around the circle, diving in to snap and lick at his new husband then Kurt butts his side, knocking him off his paws. He shakes his head and looks up. Kurt is coming towards him, his cock huge and dripping. He whimpers and leaps up, running as fast as he can. He has to get to the house. It looms in front of him and he bursts through the door, shifting as he does and pants, listening to the pants and thuds of Kurt chasing him. He runs into the bedroom and feels more than hears, Kurt walk up behind him in his human form. He must have changed as he came through the door like Blaine.  
Fingers run down his sides and he shakes, feeling the arousal pool deep inside him as thrill sparks through him, lighting his nerves. He’s about to be Kurt’s, to lie in that bed and become one with the boy he’s loved since before he can remember, maybe even become pregnant. It’s well-known for a mating to bring creation at the same time. The amount of times they mate has an effect too. They’ll make love this time in human form, then at some point they’ll mate in their wolf forms, then Kurt will stay in wolf form and Blaine will change and the wolf will take him. It’s then that pups are usually created.  
“You’re so beautiful,” Kurt’s usually high voice dips low and his fingers tighten on his hips, pushing them forwards, into the room, towards the bed. “Finally, all mine, my perfect Blaine.”  
Blaine climbs onto the bed, his body flushing at the praise and the already moist lips between his legs now soaking, ready for this gorgeous man. Kurt as a pup was cute, on the crest of more and as he got older he became toned, gorgeous, defined and more than once made Blaine come just by cupping him and staring into his eyes. “I love you so much, Kurt.” He whispers as Kurt climbs onto the bed and lays them both down.

Kurt captures his lips in a sweet kiss that develops into more, their mouths open and tongues duel as they run their hands over each other’s heated skin. Kurt’s mouth drifts from his down his neck and Blaine gasps in a breath. This is it. He feels his husband run his teeth over his neck, finding the perfect place then the sting as he bites down, then the full force of the Marking washes over him and he comes hard, crying out Kurt’s name. A lone howl rings out in the distance.  
His body was on fire, his blood boiling from his neck all the way down to his toes. He couldn’t see anything but his mate looming over him, perfect and pale in the moonlight. The flames licked where Kurt’s fingers touched him and he keened loudly, arching his back and then his eyes snapped wide open as a pressure started up. He looked down a Kurt’s long, thick cock, something he’d spent years fantasizing about, was rubbing against his slit, the wetness that had gushed out of him minutes before was being used to lube up his mate’s cock and he moaned loudly, begging for that cock to push in, to enter, to make him whole.  
He must have said at least some of it out loud because Kurt was leaning down and whispering into his ear. “I’m going to make you whole, my perfect, beautiful mate. I love you Blaine.”  
“I love you too Kurt.” He chokes out then watches, transfixed as the cock rubs over him once more then starts pushing, the lips of his pussy stretching around him easily. He gasps as the tear, almost audible in the quiet house, signifies the end of his life as one, as a young man, as a youth and brings him into adulthood, a life with Kurt, united. He whines and Kurt pauses to look at him and then carries on, pushing then pulling back slightly, only to push further in. It keeps happening until his mate is seated inside him, balls flush to his aching walls and it occurs to Blaine that Kurt was fitting him to Kurt’s cock, stretching and pushing the walls until they fit Kurt and Kurt only. He flushes for a second, staring up into the beautiful eyes of his husband and then his eyes roll back as Kurt pulls out, only to push back in, then again and again until he’s fucking him, owning him completely and Blaine’s wailing, locking his ankles over Kurt’s ass to push him back in every time he dares to pull out and rock over the cock he’s dreamed of since he knew what it was for.  
He feels it build up and feels the hammer of Kurt’s cock into that spot that makes everything go all white and sparkly and whines. Kurt presses his teeth to the Mark again and they come together, him spasming around Kurt, drawing him in deeper and he feels the flood of seed flowing into his womb. Kurt’s seated, howling and will stay that way for a while so he leans his head back and joins his mate in chorus, a duet they’ve perfected over the years.

The clicking wakes him hours later and he blinks bleary eyes open to look around. The bedroom’s a bit of a mess. After the first time on the bed they’d mated on the floor, the walls, against the bed; with Kurt enjoying both his pussy and his ass. It was mid-morning from the clock that hung from the bookshelf and he felt sated, happy and sore. The clicking got louder and the scent of Kurt filled his nostrils. The door bangs open and the white wolf version of his new mate and husband walks in, his nails clicking on the floor. Blaine smiles as wolf Kurt nuzzles up against him, licking against his neck and the Mark. Wolf Kurt leaps onto the bed and Blaine wraps his arms around him, cuddling him to his chest and biting his ear gently as he would if he himself was in wolf form. Kurt bites him back playfully then takes a deep inhale and his head bows down. A hot spark of pleasure bursts through Blaine when he realises what Kurt is smelling then yelps as the thick, wide tongue licks over his slick lips. He jumps and moans as Kurt does it again. It’s strange, almost illicit, to think of the wolf licking him, even if it is Kurt. He wonders about Humans, if this is why they seem so attracted to them and their supernatural brethren. A kink shared, but one that is so normal to him that this sudden strange feeling over what is essentially an animal wanting to lick and touch and fuck him is almost something weird and strange in itself. This is supposed to happen, but as it is, he has no idea what to feel. The wolf is an animal and in that form he is almost free of human thought and complication but right now he feels human, even if he isn’t and it’s freaking him out.  
Wolf Kurt whines and looks at him, his head cocked. ‘What?’ he hears through the link and he shakes his head.  
‘Just having a human moment.’ He replies and the wolf snorts and goes back to licking. He’s inside now and Blaine pants, crying out as the thick tongue penetrates him and stimulates his clit at the same time, the tiny nub over sensitised by the rough tongue and constant, powerful licks.  
He comes again, his thighs trembling and Kurt pulls his tongue out and starts nudging Blaine, then when he apparently takes too long, a paw almost shoves him over. “Alright, alright, jeez. I was enjoying it. Excuse me Mr Horny Wolf.” He snaps and Kurt barks at him. He gets onto his hands and knees, rolling his eyes and feels Kurt moving around behind him. He’s about to look back, make another remark when Kurt drapes himself over and suddenly the thick, red dick he’d seen last night at the mating ceremony is against his pussy. He moans as Kurt clumsily tries to push in but it just slips, wedging in between his pussy and thigh. He feels the huff against his ear, blowing his curls so he snakes a hand around and pulls Kurt back into line, the tip pressed into his opening. He whines again then almost screams. There’s no preamble, no loving remarks this time, Kurt just slams in to where his knot is starting to swell up, filling Blaine in one swift move. Blaine shakes, cries out and comes, making the slide easier as Kurt pulls out and fucks back in, one, twice slowly then he slams in again and once he’s there, he doesn’t stop, relentlessly fucking him, filling him, forcing Blaine to take it; and he does.  
Tears of pleasure and pain roll down his cheeks, dripping onto the bed. He’s sure that the thick cock is deepening him even more than Kurt had last night. He can feel it, slamming into his womb and his knot isn’t even in yet. He can feel it, though. Hammering against him, pushing in that tiny bit and stretching him further, further than before. It doesn’t hurt, it’s not supposed to, he’s built for this exact thing but it aches and Blaine begs Kurt through the link for it in, in, in, in. Kurt is panting, his fur becoming matted from the sweat covering Blaine’s back and he acquiesces with a bite to the other side of Blaine’s neck. He presses back for a second then suddenly it’s there, pulling, stretching, the swell of the knot against him, pushing then suddenly inside and Blaine cries from the new feeling of being so inextricably filled and fitted around Kurt’s form that another orgasm rolls through him and Kurt yelps as the knot is sucked fully in and he’s helplessly shoving and grinding straight into Blaine’s womb. He lasts for a few seconds after that and they both moan as the knot swells then searing heat soaks Blaine’s insides and keeps going. Kurt grinds through it, licking and soothing his mate as he comes and keeps coming, the flood of come a testament to how much his beautiful mate makes him feel and ensuring that Blaine becomes full with their pups.  
They slump to the bed and Kurt licks his mate, nuzzling and butting against him, still joined together.  
It takes about half an hour for the knot to go down completely and even then Kurt stays n and transforms back, which draws another yelp from Blaine as his cock changes inside him. Blaine rolls over and they nuzzle and fall asleep happy, howls ringing in the air.

 

He’s wandering into the clearing, sniffing at something when he smells it. Something he hasn’t smelled in so long and before Kurt and Burt can call him back, he’s off running through the Pack land, barking and yapping and so full of joy that he barrels straight into the brown wolf that was walking through the trees on the edge of the border.  
He gets up and barks happily, bounding around and bites the wolf who barks back at him. They wander back to the clearing and he races over to Kurt, licking his ear and butting his shoulder.  
Burt transforms first, behind a bush that his shorts are hidden behind and he waits, smiling as Kurt, then Blaine, then the new wolf transform and suddenly standing before them is a tall, tanned man with wavy brown hair and sapphire blue eyes.  
“Now that’s a welcome home!” Cooper laughs and wraps his arms around Blaine who barks and bounces, hugging his older brother. Cooper looks at his brother a little bemusedly, then to Kurt. “Still?”  
Kurt shrugs. “He’s always barked for a while after he’s shifted back. It’s adorable.”  
“And that, my dear brother in law, is why he’s never stopped.” Cooper says, wagging a finger and ignoring Blaine’s glare.  
They all laugh then Cooper bows his head to Burt reverently and is pulled into a hug by the older man. Burt claps him on the back, tells Blaine to go tell their parents their other son is home and declares a party for that night.  
As they walk to the Andersons Cooper leans over to Kurt, talking quietly. “I’m sorry I missed the party last month. It’s been the talk of the lands, which it should be but I have to ask, is it wise to let him shift with those pups in his belly?”  
“He doesn’t know yet but Carole said he can until the second week of the new month which is next week, so I‘m going to tell him. I was going to tell him tonight.” Kurt replies.  
Cooper grins, bouncing a little. “You know how happy he’ll be. He’s dreamed of being your mate and carrying your pups since, well, since he was told he could. Tell him tonight. With me back and that awesome news he might burst.”  
Kurt nods, looking up the path at the three figures in the doorway. “I will, tonight.”

It takes longer for Kurt to pin Blaine down than he’d like. His puppy of a mate is constantly running around from their friends, introducing them to Cooper, to him, to Cooper, to Burt, to his parents, back to him so it doesn’t surprise him that it’s late when he finally gets the other man to take a breath.  
“Hey, I know you’re happy but I need to talk to you, come on.” He says, holding onto his mate’s tanned forearms then taking his hand and walking away from the clearing. They get to a small cluster of logs. It’s a small version of the fire pit and he makes Blaine sit down.  
“What’s going on? It’s not bad is it? Cooper’s not leaving is he?” Blaine asks, his mind going a million miles a minute.  
“No, no. This is about us.” Kurt shushes his mate and Blaine’s honey eyes widen a little.  
“Us?” He squeaks and Kurt covers his mouth with his lips and they kiss for a few seconds, until the tenseness in Blaine’s shoulders has dissipated.  
“Okay, now listen to me. I should have told you this before but I wanted to wait until it was safe and I had you checked over, which I did while you were sleeping the other night, no let me finish,” He says as Blaine goes to speak. “You know that part of our ceremony was possibly creating life together and-“  
“I’m pregnant?” Blaine screeches, cutting him off.  
“Yes Blaine, well done,” He deadpans and Blaine bites his lip hard. He giggles and lifts his mate up, twirling him around. “You’re so perfect,” He says adoringly. “But you know you can’t shift now.”  
Blaine nods obediently then shrieks again and jumps into his mate’s arms. He’s pregnant. Everything he’s ever wanted has come true. In just over three months he’ll be the daddy of his and Kurt’s pups. He can’t wait.

Blaine grows quickly after that. They continue having sex every night but usually either anally or very, very slowly apart from one night when Kurt gets back from a hunt and fucks his pussy still in wolf form. It makes Blaine fall apart but most of the next day he won’t talk to Kurt. His belly expands and they have to buy him new clothes, he won’t walk around naked or even half naked any more but refuses to wear anything on his feet still so Cooper starts making ‘barefoot and pregnant’ jokes which fall as flat as Cooper does when he annoys the hazel-eyed Were too much and Blaine proves he’s still very much a strong Alpha himself.  
Kurt kisses over his belly and calls him beautiful and perfect and adores him deeper than before, more than Blaine ever thought possible, but he does and it makes Blaine cry with happiness.  
He’s lying in bed, waiting for Kurt to return from a hunt when the contractions hit. At first he tries to leave, to get to the Pack house where Carole is but the wave of pain is too much and he howls, hoping that their babies won’t arrive before Kurt gets there.  
Carole races in not long after his first howl and starts setting up, bringing hot water, towels and bandages.  
She’s fussing, helping him onto his back and bending his legs when thunder beats the ground and Kurt’s wolf form rushes in. He shifts quickly and grabs the pair of pants offered to him by Carole, sitting on the bed and cuddling Blaine and whispering soothing words as he cries and pushes when Carole tells him to.  
Werewolf pregnancy is a cross between Human and Wolf with a four month gestation instead of nine for humans and two for wolves. Babies are born with their eyes open and able to hear but usually it’s a complete toss up as to whether they come out in wolf form or human, depending on which side is more dominant. Kurt and Blaine were both born pups, Cooper was born a baby, Finn was too and Puck was a pup.  
Blaine pushes hard with a pained scream and the first is a pup with black fur, white paws and a line of white down her centre all the way from her forehead to her tail. Blaine licks her clean then gasps as another hits and he pushes again.  
Kurt looks around the room. Blaine’s sleeping quietly and after the last few hours he can’t blame him. His sweet, beautiful mate has given him four perfect children, two pups and two babies and he looks at them. One girl, the first born is trying to get up and walk over to her siblings but just can’t manage it, her new muscles weak right now but they’ll grow strong soon and he gives her a loving lick which makes her yip happily at him. The first boy, a baby has the start of brown curls and dazzling blue eyes and Kurt can’t wait to see what his wolf form is like. The second boy, a pup will undoubtedly be an alpha like his first sister. His fur is straight like his but coal black like Blaine’s and he has Kurt’s eyes. He’s going to be a heartbreaker. The youngest girl has tufts of straight black hair like her second brother but her eyes are deep hazel brown like Blaine’s. They’re perfect, a mix of them both and he adores them, but not as much as his mate. He walks over and combs his fingers through Blaine’s hair then, as he checks the babies are happy and sleeping, lies down next to his mate, wrapping his arms around him.


End file.
